In computing systems, a user input device may be employed to receive input from a user. Some traditional user input devices include large buttons or keys that are used to receive user input. However, these types of user input devices may lack flexibility or adaptability. Other user input devices may include high-density sensing arrays, which, while adaptable, may be too complex or costly to implement for some implementations.